fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Violet Forest
Violet Forest (バイオレットの森, Baioretto no mori) is an S-Class Mage and the Guild Ace of the Demon Life Guild. She used to be a member of the Royal Knights that served the country of Midi to protect it from the Dark Mages that seeked to destroy the legal guilds. She is greatly respected throught the country of Midi and is thought to be one of the strongest mages in the country. She is a very wealthy woman due to have completed many S-Class Missions and many of the richest people living in Midi come to her for help. Appearence She is a tall, slim and young looking woman with very long straight purple hair and large purple eyes. She has very pale skin mainly due to Midi being a very cloudy and misty country so the people there didnt need to adapt to much sunlight. When traveling to other countries on missions, she becomes covered in sunburns. Her forearms are covered in scars from a previous fight with a member from a major dark guild located in Jorgah City in Midi. She is usually seen with a practical emotionless stare which can put some people off liking her. She is usually seen wearing a gothic black leather dress with usually reaches the floor. While walking she usually grabs the top off the skirt to avoid triping over which has happened many times before and it seems to make her look like a princess. She wears black vambraces over her arms to avoid people seeing her many scars. Personality Violet is known my many of her clients and friends to be a calm person who has never backed down from anything. She has never been seen getting angry even in times where her opponents have violently attacked her. She is a very outgoing person, rarely even in the guild which is quite the opposite of her guildmates. Not being in the guild often has left her out of most of the guild activities which often makes her depressed as she has never really got on with anyone in the guild. When she is in the guild she is often alone due to being put off talking to her guildmates due to their ages. She is often seen shy in front of her guildmates becasue of her going bright red whenever somebody talking to her. However, in front of new people and clients she is bold and extremely easy to talk too. Magic & Abilities Master Hand to Hand Combatant: Despite her looks to be a slim and weak woman, she is very physically strong to avoid getting the lower hand when out of magical power. She was trained by the Royal Knights and was trained in martial arts. *Enhanced Reflexes: Being in the Royal Knights, she was trained in martial arts and can easily make last-second desicions when attacking to fully maximise her strength. High Intellect: Since she was trained by the Royal Knights Of Midi, she was taught many things about magic and about the magical world. She has always had a interest in reading and due to this had learnt many things. This also made her quite anti social to her guildmates. Wood-Make: It is Violets primary magic which allows her to utilize the element of wood. The magic usually begins with the comand "Wood-Make!". Violet can create a variety of objects or weapons out of wood to be used to attack or for defence. *'Wood-Make: Hammer' *'Wood-Make: Totem' *'Wood-Make: Spiked Totem' *'Wood-Make: Forest Bomb' *'Wood-Make: Battleaxe' *'Wood-Make: Mimic' *'Wood-Make: Death Fist' *'Wood-Make: Rotten Dam' *'Wood-Make: Unlimited Fury' *'Wood-Make: Hawk' *'Wood-Make: Wood Sword' *'Wood-Make: Terror Hurts' Mirror Magic: Its a magic that Violet practised to keep her from getting sunburn when travelling to produce small mirrors above her to reflect to ultraviolet rays. But now she seems to be a master over this type of magic by using it defensively to reflect any attacks, Physical or Magical. This magic allows Violet to summon and control the properties of mirrors. *'Mirror Shot': Violet creates 3 mirrors one behind each other which shoot harsh sunlight towards the target. *'Form Mirror': Violet creates several circular mirrors that can absorb the opponents attack and then reflect them back at the caster. *'Kaleidoscope': Violet creates a cube of mirrors that surround the target which stops them from escaping and using their magic. Hair Magic: It is a type of offensive and defensive Magic that involves the manipulation of the caster's hair, allowing them to lengthen and transform it for attacking their opponent. The caster is able to control their hair freely and use it for various purposes; apparently, the strength of the hair can also be manipulated to something much stronger, for usage such as binding a fully-grown person. Violet can infuse heat into her hair to burn her opponent while binding them. *'Hair Whip': Violet longens her hair and uses it like a whip to attack her target. *'Hair Brand': Violet can manipulate her hair to form it into a hot shape which can be used to brand an opponent while binding her target or use it to make her hair whip more deadly. *'Purple Hurricane': Violet grows her hair and sends it spiraling towards her target. *'Hair Geyser': The user burrows her hair under the ground and sprouts it upwards underneath her target. Trivia *She is next in line for the Master of the Demon Life Guild. *Although a wealthy woman she lives in a one beroom appartment given to her by the guild. *She has a dream of Moving to Fiore. *She secretly has a crush on Jura. *Her IQ is 138 Category:Guild Ace Category:S-Class Mage Category:Characters Category:Caster Mage